Data mining is an application of computer databases to extract useful information from large volumes of data. Extracting the useful information may include processing the large volumes of data, identifying the most significant and/or meaningful patterns, and presenting the identified patterns as knowledge for achieving the goals of a user. For a data mining application to be widely applicable, a user should be able to supply the data mining application with data specific to a problem domain, without having to inform the data mining application about the nuances of the problem domain. The data mining application may then identify patterns with respect to the supplied data.